


You Can't Fight Love

by SpinCity75



Series: "You Can't Fight" Trilogy [1]
Category: You Can't Fight Christmas
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Hotel, Love, M/M, Noel - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinCity75/pseuds/SpinCity75
Summary: Un an après leur rencontre, Leslie et Edmund vivent le parfait amour. Mais alors que tout est parfait, une situation inconnue intervient dans leur vie...





	You Can't Fight Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est la suite du téléfilm de Noël "You Can't Fight Christmas" (disponible sur Netflix).  
> J'ai mis un résumé au début de la fic pour vous aider à comprendre si vous ne l'avez pas vu.
> 
> Ma fanfiction est divisé en trois épisodes qui font partie de la trilogie "You Can't Fight".

__

_Previously on... You Can't Fight Christmas:_

_Leslie Major est la plus grande fan de Noël au monde. Sa boîte, Major Designs, spécialisée dans le design et la décoration, a pour plus gros client, chaque année à Noël, l’hôtel Chesterton, qu’elle décore avec amour. Le mois de décembre 2017 a changé sa vie grâce à sa rencontre avec Edmund James, le petit-fils de J. J. James, le gérant de l’hôtel depuis 40 ans._

_Mais Edmund n’aime pas Noël, et lui et son associée, Millicent Williams, ont décidé d’arrêter la célébration de cette fête à l’hôtel afin de le rendre plus branché, plus affairé et apte à recevoir et organiser des meetings d’entreprises.  
_ _Suite à un petit accident, Edmund croise le chemin de Leslie. Et peu à peu, son regard va changer… Malheureusement, Millicent est bien décidée à annuler Noël. Mais Leslie peut compter sur le soutien de ses deux collaborateurs, Belinda et Kevin, qui vont l’aider à maintenir Millicent occupée pendant que Leslie prouve à Edmund que Noël peut être bénéfique à son business et à l’hôtel._

_Le jeune homme finit par réaliser ses sentiments pour la belle Leslie, quitte son travail et son association avec Millicent. Aidé par Belinda et Kevin, il va surprendre Leslie chez elle pour le soir du 24 décembre… Ainsi commence leur romance._

 

* * *

 

 

Cela fait maintenant pratiquement un an que Leslie et Edmund vivent le parfait amour. En effet, après leur rencontre, tout va pour le mieux entre les deux tourtereaux. Aucun nuage sombre à l’horizon n’est à déclarer. Tout est parfait.  
Leslie avait pourtant perdu espoir et ne croyait plus en l’amour, mais tout cela a changé grâce à Edmund. Ils vivent un véritable conte de fées.

Après des négociations tendues avec son ancienne collègue, Millicent, afin de lui revendre les parts de son entreprise, Edmund a décidé de dédier sa carrière à l’hôtel Chesterton. Il faut dire que c’est un lieu assez spécial pour lui. En plus d’être l’héritage de son grand-père, J. J., qui le gère encore à merveille, il s’agit du lieu où il a posé les yeux sur son ange pour la première fois. Ainsi, avec la complicité de sa douce, il travaille à rendre l’hôtel attractif tout au long de l’année, et non juste aux périodes de fêtes.

En l’espace de quelques mois, l’hôtel Chesterton est d’ailleurs devenu la pépite de New York, le lieu que tout le monde s’arrache. Tout est réservé des mois à l’avance et les stars défilent soir après soir... En plus de la décoration, que Leslie renouvelle constamment afin de permettre à l’hôtel de garder sa fraîcheur, c’est tout un travail sur la communication et l’évènementiel qui est effectué. Alors réputé comme un endroit vieillot qui n’attire plus que les fidèles à chaque Noël, c’est maintenant devenu un endroit incontournable de la ville.

En ce lundi 3 décembre 2018, le joli couple se réveille par le chant des oiseaux. Edmund est le premier à ouvrir les yeux, et il sourit en voyant Leslie enroulée dans ses bras. Il a emménagé chez elle, dans la banlieue de New York, assez rapidement. Les deux amoureux se sont endormis les bras l’un dans l’autre à peine mis au lit. Cette longue nuit de sommeil va leur permettre d’être en forme pour leur journée de travail qui s’annonce intense : le moment est venu de commencer l’installation des décorations de Noël dans tout l’hôtel.  
Edmund dépose un petit baiser sur la nuque de Leslie et se lève. Il descend et commence à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

\- Ed ? Bébé, tu vas bien ? dit Leslie en entrant la cuisine quelques minutes après lui.  
\- Oui, et toi ? Tu as bien dormi ? lui demande Edmund.  
\- Oui, très bien ! J’ai encore rêvé de la chute de l’échelle l’année dernière, quand tu m’as rattrapée et plus ou moins évitée de me casser quelque chose, là où tout a commencé pour nous, dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Heureusement que j’étais là !

Leslie s’assoit à table et prend son téléphone. Elle est obligée de l’éteindre chaque soir, car elle est devenue trop célèbre. En l’espace d’une seconde, Major Designs, son entreprise, est devenue une véritable référence et toutes les entreprises la veulent pour donner un coup de peps à leur intérieur. Même les stars la contactent afin qu’elle s’occupe de leur maison. D’ailleurs, un email de la vedette internationale Paige Towsen, devenue la reine d’Hollywood après le succès du hit _Locked_ , qui lui a valu l’Oscar de la meilleure actrice, l’attend dans sa boîte de réception.

_« Bonjour, Leslie._

_C’est Paige Towsen, je reviens vers vous, comme convenu. Mon déménagement a lieu bientôt, et je voudrais confirmer avec vous que vous êtes toujours d’accord pour décorer mon intérieur. Avec Jake, mon petit-ami, nous aimerions quelque chose de moderne, et je sais qu’on peut vous faire confiance pour ça !_

_Je risque de ne pas être à la maison pendant quelques temps, ce qui vous permettra de faire votre travail tranquillement, car je pars bientôt en tournage pour un film avec Quentin Tarantino : Kill Bill Vol. 3.  
_ _Mais chut, vous ne l’avez pas entendu de moi…_

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Paige Towsen »_

\- Bébé, tu m’entends ?

Leslie sort de ses esprits. En lisant le mail de Paige, elle n’a pas entendu son chéri qui lui parlait.

\- Oui, désolée, j’étais ailleurs...  
\- Il n’y a plus de beurre pour le petit-déjeuner, je vais aller en chercher.  
\- Non, laisse. Tu es déjà sorti hier matin pour le pain, je vais y aller ! Ça me fera du bien de prendre l’air, dit-elle en se levant.  
\- Bon, d’accord, dit Edmund en la prenant dans ses bras, mais reviens vite.  
\- Pourquoi ? Je te manque déjà ? demanda Leslie.  
\- Non, j’ai juste faim, répondit Edmund en la taquinant.

Après avoir enfilé une tenue adéquate pour sortir, Leslie se dirige vers l’épicerie la plus proche.  
Elle aime ces moments, seule, à marcher. C’est là qu’elle prend ses décisions pour le travail. Elle commence d’ailleurs à réfléchir au mail de Paige Towsen. Elle s’est déjà engagée, mais elle n’a pas réalisé la charge de travail que cela représentait. Mais bon, comment refuser de travailler pour la belle et talentueuse actrice ? Elle répond rapidement à l’email et arrive à l’épicerie. 

\- Bonjour, John !  
\- Salut, Leslie ! Comment tu vas ?  
\- Bien, et toi ?  
\- Ça va, merci !

Elle se dirige vers l’allée des produits frais afin de saisir une plaquette de beurre. Les premiers rayons du soleil commencent à rentrer dans la boutique et Leslie en profite pour regarder dehors. À moitié éblouie, elle contemple la beauté du spectacle. C’est alors qu’elle voit une silhouette l’observer au loin... Mais avec les lueurs du soleil tapant dans ses yeux, impossible de discerner de qui il s’agit.

\- Ça fera $1,39, s’il te plait. Au fait, quelqu’un est venu plus tôt et a posé des questions sur toi.  
\- Ah bon ? Qui ça ?  
\- Oh, je ne sais pas, mon téléphone a sonné pour une livraison avant même que je puisse répondre et la personne est partie. D’ailleurs, je vois les livreurs qui arrivent, si tu veux bien m’excuser.  
\- D’accord, mais heu... bon... ok. Bonne journée.

Arrivée chez elle, elle se pose dans le canapé pendant qu’Edmund termine son sport. Elle ne se lasse jamais de voir son torse musclé et luisant. Elle lui propose de terminer de préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant qu’il prend sa douche.  
Elle repense à cette silhouette qu’elle a vu, mais elle se dit qu’il s’agit sans doute d’un passant attendant le bus ou quelqu’un. Elle oublie l’histoire aussitôt.

 

//

 

\- Grand-père, tu vas bien ? dit Edmund en arrivant au Chesterton et en voyant J. J.  
\- Oui, mon grand, et toi ?  
\- Oui, ça va.  
\- Quand tu auras une minute, viens dans mon bureau, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose..., dit J. J. l’air soucieux.  
\- D’accord, pas de problème !

Belinda et Kevin, les amis et associés de Leslie, sont déjà là et tentent, tant bien que mal, de porter l’immense sapin de Noël qui va trôner dans le hall de l’hôtel. Edmund est devenu très proche d’eux, car en plus d’être les meilleurs amis de sa chérie, ils l’ont bien aidé à prouver son amour à sa belle l’an passé. Et pour cela, il leur en serait toujours reconnaissant.  
Auparavant toujours le nez dans son travail, Edmund n’a jamais eu l’occasion de se faire un ami. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Leslie, il a, en la personne de Kevin, un meilleur ami. Les deux sont devenus très proches et sortent prendre un verre dès qu’ils en ont l’occasion. Ils vont aussi au sport ensemble, ce qui leur a permis de se laisser aller en confidence. Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Kevin pour lui avouer qu’il était homosexuel. Et peu de temps aussi pour lui avouer qu’un homme l’intéressait...  
Si Edmund est heureux en amour maintenant, c’est en partie grâce à lui, il était donc tout naturel qu’il l’aide à son tour. Mission réussie, car Kevin est maintenant en couple depuis 4 mois. 

\- Edmund, on se retrouve toujours à 18h pour aller à la salle de sport ?  
\- Ouais, pas de problème. Thomas viendra avec nous ?  
\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas encore à quelle heure il termine aujourd’hui. Ah, bah tiens, en parlant de lui, le voilà !

Thomas, le jeune homme qui travaille en tant que groom pour le Chesterton depuis quelques années, arrive auprès du groupe.

\- Bah ? Tu n’arrives pas en même temps que Kevin ? demande Belinda amusée.  
\- Haha, si, mais je garais la voiture au parking, lui répond Thomas.  
\- Arrête d’interroger mon petit-ami, Belinda, rétorque Kevin en faisant un clin d’œil à son amie et collègue.  
\- Oh, je rigole, vous savez très bien que je vous adore ensemble, vous êtes mon couple préféré, avant même Leslie et Edmund !  
\- Ah, parce qu’il y a une compétition ? s’amuse Edmund.  
\- Avant oui, mais Kemas a gagné haut la main, bien devant Lesmund !

Leslie arrive et voit le groupe en train de s’amuser.

\- C’est comme ça que mes salariés travaillent ? Allez hop, on y va, on se lance ! On a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd’hui ! dit-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître trop autoritaire.

La journée de travail se déroule sans encombre et les choses avancent bien. Leslie est contente car ils ont même pris un peu d’avance.  
En se dirigeant vers le local du personnel, elle voit une enveloppe qui l’attend. Elle l’ouvre. À l’intérieur se trouve une feuille avec juste un mot : « Bientôt. »  
Leslie regarde autour d’elle, mais personne n’est là. Il doit sans doute s’agir d’une note de service de l’hôtel qui s’est retrouvée ici par accident, rien de plus.

 

//

 

Il est 20 heures. Edmund vient de rentrer de la salle de sport. Leslie lui a manqué, car chaque instant sans elle est un déchirement. Il s’empresse donc d’aller l’embrasser. Un an, ce n’est finalement pas grand-chose, mais pour le couple, tout a été décuplé. Ils ont l’impression de se connaître depuis 10 ans. Ils ne sont jamais frittés et ne connaissent que le bonheur. Ils réalisent la chance qu’ils ont d’être de vraies âmes sœurs. 

Le lundi soir, leur rituel est de commander de la nourriture japonaise. Leslie passe donc la commande en ligne et demande à Edmund ce qu’il veut regarder à la télé.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu’on continue notre marathon _Once Upon A Time_? On vient d’arriver à la saison 5, et tu adores l’intrigue autour de Dark Swan !  
\- Oui, mais on aurait pu regarder autre chose. Mais c’est vrai qu’on entre dans la période de Noël, et la magie de la série me réchauffe le cœur.  
\- On peut regarder 5 épisodes si tu veux.  
\- Avec plaisir !

Le livreur arrive et dépose leur commande. Le couple se place dans le canapé et se couvre sous un plaid, après qu’Edmund ait inséré le Blu-ray de leur série fétiche.

 

//

 

Durant la nuit, Leslie se réveille en sursaut, elle a la gorge sèche et se dirige donc vers le frigo afin d’aller se servir un verre d’eau. Elle n’allume pas la lumière et manque de trébucher sur le sac de leur commande. C’est alors qu’elle voit un petit paquet au fond, qu’ils n’avaient pas vu en prenant la nourriture. Elle l’ouvre, il s’agit d’une petite boîte avec un mot : « Voici le visage de mon ennemie. »  
Leslie ne comprend pas de suite et examine la boîte. Dans le renfoncement du couvercle se trouve un miroir. Le visage de Leslie se reflète dedans. C’est donc elle, l’ennemie de cette personne inconnue ?  
Elle commence à prendre peur, et remet tous les éléments en place… Une silhouette devant l’épicerie de John, quelqu’un qui a posé des questions sur elle, le mot à l’hôtel et maintenant ça… Mais que faire ? Elle veut réveiller Edmund, mais ne sait pas si c’est une bonne idée.  
Elle décide d’aller se recoucher et d’aviser plus tard.

 

//

 

\- Bébé, tu aurais dû me réveiller et m’en parler directement ! répond Edmund après que Leslie lui ait parlé durant le petit-déjeuner.  
\- Je sais, mais je n’osais pas.  
\- Mais bébé, c’est moi, tu peux tout me dire. Si la moindre chose te tracasse, dis-le moi et je serai là pour toi. Et pareil dans le cas inverse.  
\- De toute façon, on ne sait pas ce que c’est… Sans doute un petit plaisantin…  
\- Peut-être, mais on va quand même faire attention.

 

//

 

Le reste des semaines se passe sans problème. L’hôtel est maintenant entièrement fini d’être décoré depuis plusieurs jours. C’est vendredi soir, le 21, et Noël approche à grand pas. Mais Leslie ne panique pas, tout est prêt et tout sera parfait. Ce week-end, elle et Edmund ont décidé de ne pas penser au travail une seule seconde et de se détendre.  
Juste avant de partir, Edmund tombe sur son grand-père et se souvient qu’il n’est jamais allé le voir dans son bureau alors que celui-ci voulait le voir… 

\- Grand-père, désolé ! J’ai été tellement occupé que j’ai oublié de passer te voir. Tu veux qu’on discute maintenant ?  
\- Non, c’est le week-end, Edmund. On parlera la semaine prochaine. Rentre avec Leslie, et embrasse-la pour moi.

Ils retrouvent Kevin, Thomas et Belinda samedi à 15 heures à la patinoire. Avec le mois qu’ils ont eu, personne n’a eu le temps de sortir et ça leur fera du bien de se détendre avant l’euphorie de la soirée du 24.  
Le groupe d’amis s’amuse à patiner sur la glace avant de rejoindre leur bar favori, _Le Spoon_. Tout droit importé de France, ce bar à succès du sud du pays est devenu une chaîne internationale à succès.

\- Les amis, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, dit Belinda. En fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, mais j’ai reçu un mot étrange cette semaine, qui me disait que quelque chose allait se passer…  
\- Un mot ? Comment ça ? De qui ? répond Leslie paniquée.  
\- Je ne sais pas, il y avait juste une lettre dans mes affaires avec écrit : « Quelque chose va se passer… »  
\- C’est bizarre, parce que moi aussi j’ai reçu quelque chose, lance Kevin.  
\- Ah bon ? Quoi ?  
\- Ce matin, en rangeant mes affaires dans mon casier, il y avait une photo de toi Leslie…  
\- Ça suffit, on va voir la police, rétorque Edmund.  
\- Ce n’est pas un peu too-much ? demande Belinda. Juste pour un mot et une photo ?  
\- J’ai reçu des choses aussi il y a quelques semaines, commence Leslie, avant de poursuivre en leur racontant toute l’histoire.

Après de multiples théories, le groupe d’amis arrive à la conclusion qu’il n’y a finalement pas de raison de s’alarmer, qu’il doit s’agir d’une farce et d’attendre de voir.

 

//

  
  
Le week-end est passé très vite. Après avoir quitté leurs amis, Leslie et Edmund sont allés se promener en amoureux et ont fait les boutiques.  
Mais il est maintenant l’heure pour eux d’aller travailler, en ce lundi 24 décembre. C’est la dernière ligne droite, car comme tous les ans, le Chesterton organise une soirée pour le Réveillon. Et cette année, pour accompagner la chorale des orphelins de la ville, des célébrités ont décidé de venir les soutenir. Beyoncé, Dua Lipa et Britney Spears vont chanter en cœur avec les enfants !

La journée passe à vive allure, et l’heure du concert arrive. Les trois stars et les enfants mettent le feu à l’hôtel et la soirée permet de récolter un million de dollars pour aider l’orphelinat. Leslie est aux anges et contemple la salle. Soudain, elle aperçoit quelqu’un qui la regarde, mais avec la foule, elle n’arrive pas à voir de qui il s’agit. Cependant, le visage lui dit vaguement quelque chose. Comme s’il s’agissait de quelqu’un de son passé, quelqu’un qu’elle ne pensait jamais revoir…  
Elle décide de marcher vers la personne, qui prend la fuite. Arrivée dans un couloir vide, Leslie tombe sur une lettre au sol. Elle la prend et l’ouvre. « Ce soir… »  
Elle entend des bruits venant d’une pièce adjacente au couloir et commence à s’approcher lorsque deux personnes sortent. Kevin et Thomas, en train de se rhabiller en toute hâte, la regardent, gênés. 

\- Ah, heu… Leslie, heu… on regardait un truc dans la pièce, on avait besoin de… de parler, oui de parler.  
\- Parler, oui, ça doit être ça, répond Leslie en éclatant de rire.

Le concert est terminé, et les invités ont quitté les lieux. Leslie et Edmund finalisent les derniers points avec les trois chanteuses, avant qu’elles rentrent chez elles.

\- Encore merci pour mon salon que tu as impeccablement redécoré, Leslie, c’est vraiment magnifique. Jay-Z te remercie aussi, dit Beyoncé en embrassant la business woman pour lui dire au revoir.

Leslie, Edmund, Belinda, Thomas et Kevin se retrouvent seuls. Ils finissent de ranger un petit peu et décident de se quitter pour rejoindre leur famille pour le Réveillon. Belinda mange chez sa sœur, tandis que Thomas et Kevin vont chez les parents de ce dernier, qui va leur présenter son chéri pour la première fois. Leslie et Edmund, quant à eux, se rendent chez la famille d’Edmund, dont J. J. organise la réception.

\- Bébé, avant l’euphorie de la soirée chez ta famille, j’aimerais te donner mon cadeau maintenant, quand on est que tous les deux, dit Leslie. 

Elle se penche et sort une petite boîte de son sac. Edmund l’ouvre et son visage se fige de bonheur, il n’en revient pas. La boîte contient un test de grossesse positif. 

\- Quoi ? Tu es enceinte ? Mais bébé, c’est fabuleux ! Je n’en reviens pas, dit Edmund les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Oui, je l’ai appris il y a quelques jours et je ne voyais pas de plus beau cadeau à t’offrir.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c’est le plus beau jour de ma vie… Je vais être papa, nous allons être parents !

Il s’approche de Leslie et la prend dans ses bras avant d’éclater en sanglots. Il n’a jamais ressenti pareille émotion. Il sent que le monde lui appartient et que le temps s’est arrêté.

\- Vite, il faut qu’on y aille, ton grand-père va nous attendre sinon.

C’est heureux que le couple prend la route pour se rendre chez J. J., en périphérique de la ville de New York, à une heure de trajet.  
Leslie prend la main de son chéri pendant qu’il conduit et regarde par la fenêtre. Elle contient son émotion, car sa grossesse la réjouit au plus haut point. Elle sait qu’elle fera une mère fabuleuse et qu’Edmund sera un père idéal. 

Derrière eux, une voiture les éblouit, Edmund réajuste le rétroviseur, car les phares sont trop puissants et lui empêchent de voir convenablement la route enneigée.  
La voiture se rapproche d’eux et touche l’arrière de leur véhicule. Edmund ne comprend pas ce qui se passe et accélère. La voiture en fait de même et se met à leur niveau. Edmund garde les yeux fixés sur la route, mais Leslie regarde le conducteur de la voiture qui roule maintenant à côté d’eux. Ou plutôt, la conductrice… Un visage que Leslie avait oublié. Et soudain, tout lui revient. Les lettres, le miroir, la silhouette à l’épicerie, … C’était elle. Millicent. L’ancienne collègue d’Edmund.

\- Tu as détruit ma vie, Leslie, et tu vas me le payer ! crie Millicent à travers sa fenêtre.

Elle donne un coup de volant violent qui fait percuter sa voiture dans celle du couple. Tout va alors très vite et très lentement à la fois. La voiture dérape, Edmund tente de reprendre le contrôle du véhicule, il voit Millicent accélérer et partir. Il tourne la tête vers Leslie, qui prend sa main. La neige qui tombe rend la visibilité impossible et le sol est trop glissant. Le couple aperçoit un ravin au bout, Edmund freine de toutes ses forces, mais ils arrivent trop vite. Le ravin se rapproche et la voiture tombe. La chute est longue. Trop longue.

Puis, plus rien.

 

**À SUIVRE…**

**Author's Note:**

> Le prochain épisode sortira très bientôt.


End file.
